True Love
by Olivsissweet
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. When Kevin does the unthinkable, Joe is there to help Nick get through it. Will Joe tell Nick how he really feels about him or will he let Nick and Kevin remain a couple? Mainly Joick. A little Kevick.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Kevin and Nick walk to the tour bus, hand in hand. They have been together for six months now. What they didn't know is that my brother took my lover away from me. My love goes to Nick. I hate seeing Kevin and Nick together. Every time they kiss, it pierces my heart. What I wouldn't do to push Kevin out of the way and have Nick all to myself.

I watched them as they made out on the tour bus. Their lips colliding ferociously, their tongues dancing. Soon Mom came in and they stopped. I'm the only one who knows about their relationship. Kevin sat down on the couch and Nick joined him. Nick laid his head on Kevin's shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon, Nick was asleep.

Five hours later we were home. Kevin carried Nick inside since he was still asleep and put him on the couch. Kevin then went to put his things in his room. While Kevin was gone I sat down on the couch next to Nick and ran my fingers through his perfect curls. I wrapped a curl around my finger as I watched him sleep. Then I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, causing me to jump.

"I was just checking to see if he had a fever," I lied. "But he doesn't."

Kevin walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "I want you to keep your hands off of him, understand?" I nodded. "Good."

"Boys, time for dinner," Mom said.

Kevin leaned over Nick and kissed his lips. Nick opened his eyes and kissed back. Kevin ran his fingers through Nick's hair as they kissed. Then Kevin and Nick got up and went to the table. When I got to the table it was obvious Kevin and Nick were holding hands under the table, mostly because Nick's left hand was crossing his chest in order to hold Kevin's hand.

As we ate dinner Nick and Kevin let go of each other's hands. Suddenly Nick's face got red and he had fear in his eyes. I looked at him with confusion and concern. Nick suddenly stabbed the table with his fork.

"NICHOLAS!" Mom exclaimed.

Nick's face got even redder. "Sorry Mom," he said as he pulled the fork out.

I tried not to stare at Nick but I knew something was wrong. Then I heard Nick gasp and looked at him again. He looked like he was about to cry. He stared at Kevin with pleading eyes but Kevin just smirked. Then I noticed Kevin's hand was still under the table. I pretended to drop my fork and crawled under the table. Kevin's hand was down Nick's pants. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. I sat back down and stared a hole through Kevin until Kevin looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and slightly shook my head. Kevin just grinned and Nick yelped.

"Nick, what has gotten into you?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry Mom," Nick said. "I just thought I would break the silence."

Mom chuckled. "Okay," she said. "That's an interesting way to do that."

We continued to eat. I kept looking at Nick who seemed to be frozen. His breathing was becoming uneven and his face was extremely red. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked at the text. It was from Nick. It said _Help! Joe is feeling me!_ I looked at Nick who had a pleading look in his eyes. I slightly nodded and sent a text to Kevin.

_Leave Nick alone!_ I texted.

Kevin smirked and Nick closed his eyes. Nick's knuckles began to turn white from holding his fork so tightly. Nick started breathing rapidly as Kevin smirked at me. I saw Kevin's hand jerk and Nick gasped. Then I saw a tear trickle down Nick's cheek. I flipped out my phone and texted _Kevin, stop it! Can't you see it's making Nick uncomfortable?_ Kevin looked at his phone under the table and smirked. Then Nick tensed up and Kevin looked at me with a smile that said "In-your-face." Suddenly Nick fell out of his chair. I stood up and ran over to him. he slowly got up and rubbed his elbow.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Nick just nodded.

"NICHOLAS!" my dad shouted. He was looking at Nick's zipper. I looked down and saw that his fly was open. Kevin probably did that.

"I'll j-just be in my room," Nick mumbled before he ran up the stairs.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" I shouted at Kevin. I tackled him and threw him against the wall. "You love him!" I whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"I love Nick's cock," Kevin whispered with a smirk.

I pressed on Kevin's neck and his eyes grew wide. Dad pulled me off of Kevin and glared at us.

"Joseph, Kevin!" Dad yelled. "Go to your room!"

"Yes sir," Kevin and I said.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I had to help Nick. I sent a text asking him if he was okay. I waited a few minutes before I got a reply.

_No,_ Nick texted.

Me: _Do you want to talk about it?_

Nick:_ I hate it when Mom and Dad get mad at me. I feel like crap! I stabbed the table and fell out of my chair. I want to throw Kevin off a cliff right now! He made me…never mind._

Me: _Tell me, what did he make you do?_

Nick: _*sighs* It happens when you see a cute girl and you can't control your emotions…_

Me: _Are you wearing new briefs?_

Nick: _Yes_

Me: _I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

Nick: _I don't want you to go to jail. Don't worry about it._

Me: _Nick, you're my little brother. Of course I'm gonna worry about it!_

Nick: _:) Thanks_

Me: _You're welcome. That's what brothers are for…So…do you feel any better?_

Nick: _No…can you come over?_

Me: _I'll get in trouble_

_PLEASE!_ Nick begged.

I sighed. _Okay,_ I texted.

I slowly opened my door and peered out. My parents sounded like they were still at the table. I crept to Nick's door and knocked on it.

"Come in," a sad voice said.

I entered the room and saw Nick on the floor. He was on his stomach. His phone was beside his head. His arms were spread out and his face was turned away from me. I sat down near his head and tried to look at him. he turned his head away so I couldn't see his face.

"Nick, are you okay?" I asked.

"N-no," Nick said.

"I'm sorry Kevin did that to you," I said as I rubbed his back.

"It's not your fault," Nick said. "I just don't like it when people touch me."

I waited because I knew he was going to continue.

"Kevin knew that," Nick said, his voice cracking. He grabbed his hair and started pulling it. I grabbed his wrists and he let go of his hair. He put his hands back on the floor and took a deep, shaky breath. "Kevin knew and he still did it."

"I know," I said soothingly.

"No, you don't!" Nick yelled. "You don't know!"

He turned his face toward me and I gasped. There were tears running down his cheeks like they were in a race to the bottom. His eyes were red and his face was all blotchy. He sniffled a couple of times and bit his lip.

"Oh Nick," I said sympathetically. I reached my hand out to Nick's face and laid it on Nick's cheek. My thumb wiped the tears away and I rubbed his cheek gently. Suddenly Nick's phone vibrated. I picked it up and looked at the text.

Kevin: _You're such a baby!_

"What did he say?" Nick whispered. "Is he sorry?"

"Not exactly," I said. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Let me see," he whispered.

I handed the phone to Nick's outstretched hand. Nick looked at the text and tears fell faster down his cheeks. He suddenly sat up and threw the phone against the wall. it hit his mirror which broke. I reacted by grabbing Nick's head and shielding him from the pieces of mirror.

"Great," Nick said sarcastically. "As if I didn't already have enough bad luck."

"NICHOLAS JERRY!" Dad shouted.

I tried to get up but Nick held onto me tightly.

"Nick, I have to go," I said.

"No, please!" Nick begged.

"I'll get in trouble," I said.

Nick sighed and let go. "Go hide in my closet," he said. "If you leave now, Dad will see you."

"Okay," I said.

I ran to his closet and closed the door, leaving a small crack so I could see what was going on. Dad came storming in and grabbed Nick's wrist.

"What happened to the mirror?" Dad asked.

"I accidentally broke it," Nick said.

"How?" Dad asked.

"I threw my phone at it," Nick said.

Dad slapped Nick's face and Nick whimpered. My hands flew to my mouth. Dad never slapped us.

"If that phone is broken, the money to get you a new one will be coming out of your allowance!" Dad snarled.

"Y-yes sir," Nick said.

Dad then stormed out of the room. I waited a few more seconds before I walked out of the closet. Nick was sitting down on the floor crying. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Then I pulled him into my lap as he cried. I gently rocked him back and forth like I used to do when he was little. Nick buried his face in my chest and took a deep breath. Once he calmed himself down I wiped his tears away. He winced when I touched the area where Dad slapped him.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Nick said.

"Nick, I hate seeing you like this," I said. "I want to be here for you for the rest of your life."

"What are you saying?" Nick asked.

"I'm saying that…I'm in love with you Nick Lucas," I said.

Nick looked at me in shock. A tear rolled down his cheek. _Finally,_ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked my best for Nick. I couldn't stop smiling. I finally told him.

"I can't believe I told him," I whispered to myself. "Is this real?"

I grabbed a wash cloth and held it under the cold water. I couldn't believe I told Nick that I love him. I turned the water off and wrung the wash cloth. Then I walked into my room. Nick was on my bed with his legs crossed in Indian style. I gave him the wash cloth and he held it under his right eye, where Dad slapped him. He had stopped crying but was still sniffling.

I just stood there, mesmerized by his beauty. His dark brown curly hair was perfect in every way. There was a curl that was in his face. I wanted to touch and caress his cheeks so badly. I stared at his perfectly smooth lips that were curled in a frown. His cheekbones were in the perfect spot below his eyes and his skin looked so smooth. All I wanted to do was run my hands all over his smooth skin.

"You can sit you know," Nick said.

I sat down next to him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," I said.

"Joe," Nick said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"H-how long have you…you know…loved me?" Nick asked.

"Four months before you and Kevin got together," I said.

Nick's mouth dropped open. "Y-you've loved me for ten months?"

"Yes," I said. "And I still love you."

"Oh Joe," Nick said, causing me to look up at him.

He had tears streaming down his cheeks again. He got on his knees and put the wash cloth on my nightstand. Then he crawled in between my legs. I spread my legs out so he could sit down in between them. He rested his back against my chest. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and ran my right hand through his curly hair.

"Now I know why you always fought with Kevin," Nick said. "You hated seeing me with him, kissing him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said as I rested my chin on top of his head. "It's not your fault. You loved him."

"I thought I did," Nick sighed.

We sat like this for twenty minutes. My left arm wrapped around his waist and my right arm running through his hair. Nick's head was resting on my left shoulder and his arms were around my left arm.

"Nick," I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"A little while ago you told me something," I said hesitantly.

"And?" Nick looked up at me.

"B-but I don't know if you want to talk about it or if I should even be bringing it up," I said.

"What is it Joe?" Nick asked.

"You told me you didn't like being touched," I said, watching his face. "You said that Kevin knew that. I'm worried that the reason he knows is because he caused you pain."

I watched as Nick's face twisted and I felt him wince. He whimpered loudly and turned around. He hugged my waist as he cried. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his head.

"Shh," I said as I rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I asked." I silently cursed myself for getting him upset again.

"He f-forced me t-to have s-sex with him, Joe," Nick said into my chest. "D-Dad walked in on us and I th-thought he was g-going to m-make Kevin s-stop hurting m-me, but h-he just j-joined in." He cringed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard the story.

"J-Joe?" Nick sobbed. He looked me in the eyes. "D-Dad hurt me and K-Kevin helped." He sobbed into my shirt. I held him tightly as more tears filled my eyes.

"Nick," I sighed as I placed my hand on Nick's cheek. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. He led me to the middle of the room and placed his hands on my hips.

"K-Kevin grabbed m-my hips," Nick said as he shook, his fingers wrapped around my hips. "A-and pulled m-me against him." He pulled me close to him, making our bodies collide. "H-he held m-me against h-his n-naked b-body," Nick whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist again. "W-while Dad r-raped me f-from behind, s-slamming me against K-Kevin every time h-he would enter m-me."

"Oh my gosh, Nick," I said, my insides doing a flip. "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and allowed a few tears to fall from my eyes.

"It h-hurt so b-bad Joe," Nick wailed. "I w-was going t-to leave K-Kevin but he th-threatened to h-hurt me again if I d-didn't stay w-with him. He m-made me p-play the p-part of being in l-love so you w-wouldn't think anything w-was wrong." Nick pressed his face into my chest. "Everything is w-wrong Joe. I t-tried killing m-myself b-but Mom f-found me b-before I lost t-too much b-blood. She d-didn't tell anyone b-because I b-begged her not to. J-Joe, I c-can't live l-like this anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The love of my life, my little brother, tried to kill himself. This poor broken boy who I was holding in my arms wouldn't be here if my mom hadn't found him. Tears fell from my eyes like waterfalls when I realized how much he needed me.

"Please Joe," Nick begged. "Please love me."

"Always," I whispered as I pulled him toward my bed. I sat down on my bed and Nick sat in my lap.

"I w-want to be with you forever," Nick said.

W-what?" I asked, shocked that he said that. Nick pulled away from me and cupped my face with his hands

"You're the only one who's ever truly loved me," Nick said. "I want to be loved unconditionally and I want to give that to someone. I want to give my love to you. It may take some time to get back to my normal self, but I want you to know that I am yours." I stared at him with my arms hanging limp at my sides. "Joe?" he chuckled, his tears slowing.

I love you," I husked.

I love you too," Nick said.

Nick inched his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I looked at his parted lips and waited for the sparks that would shoot through my lips. When our lips met, there weren't sparks…there were massive explosions! My heartbeat quickened at the lip contact and my breath hitched in my throat. When we stopped kissing I rested my forehead on top of his. We gazed into each other's eyes for a while.

"It's time for bed," I whispered in his ear.

"Okay," Nick said.

I stood up and Nick wrapped his legs around my waist. I turned around and placed him on the bed. He let go of me and I got dressed in my pajamas. I made sure to get dressed slowly. Nick chuckled as I slowly inched my jeans off and pulled my pajama pants on.

"Are we putting on a show?" Nick asked in amusement.

"Maybe," I said. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nick said with a grin.

I sat on the bed next to Nick and stared into his eyes. Then I pulled him close to me and kissed him. Explosions went off again. We kissed passionately. I ran my fingers through his perfect curls as we kissed. As we kissed Nick tugged on the hem of my shirt and I allowed him to lift it over my head. Then I did the same for him. We then hugged, our bare chests against each other.

Then Nick went to his room to get dressed in his pajamas. When he didn't come back after twenty minutes I grew worried. I went to his door and found it locked. Suddenly the door opened and Nick came out.

"Why was your door locked?" I asked.

"Kevin was hanging around," Nick said. "I didn't want him walking in on me and…well…you know."

"I will protect you from that son of a bi –"

"JOSEPH!" Mom said as she walked down the hall. "We do NOT use that language in this house!"

"I was going to say bisexual father," Joe said.

"Don't talk about your father that way!" Mom said.

"Do you have any idea what he did to Nick?" I asked.

"Joe," Nick said quietly. I turned to him. He had tears in his eyes and begged me not to tell her.

"What did he do to you Nicholas?" Mom asked.

"Um…he…"

"He slapped Nick," I said.

"He WHAT?" she screamed.

"When Nick accidentally broke his mirror Dad came in and slapped him," I said.

"Nicholas, is that true?" Mom asked him. Nick nodded. "I will have a word with him about that. For now, why don't you two go to bed?"

"Okay Mom," I said.

"Goodnight boys," Mom said.

"Goodnight Mom," we said.

I led Nick back to my room. We got under the cover of my bed and snuggled up next to each other. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you Joe," Nick said sleepily.

"I love you too, Nick," I said. I sighed. My life was finally complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joe's POV:**

I slowly slipped into consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw my little brother, the love of my life, snuggled up next to me. I smiled. His head was in the crook of my neck and his arms were loosely wrapped around me. I sighed and pulled Nick closer to me. I knew I had to get up but I was so nice and warm that I didn't want to move.

"Nick," I cooed against his ear. His body shifted a little. "Nick, it's time to get up."

"Uhh!" Nick said. he was so cute when he was tired. "No."

He wrapped his leg over me and rolled on top of me so I couldn't move. I chuckled at his antics.

"Fine," I said. "I'll let you sleep a little longer while I take a shower. But you have to get up once I'm out of the shower."

"Okay," Nick said.

I kissed his forehead and got out of bed. I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to wake up a little more. Once I was sure I was awake I grabbed my clothes and was about to leave the room when Nick moaned. I turned to him. His eyes were barely opened and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

I left the room and went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before I shed my clothes. I got in the shower and let the water run down my body. The warm water felt so good to my body. Thinking about my little brother in the shower with me turned me on. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed my cock. I began to rub gently at first but then did it faster once I started to get aroused. Finally my seed spilled in the shower and I relaxed in the warm water.

**Nick's POV:**

Five minutes later…

Rough, calloused fingertips rubbed my bare back as I lay on my tummy. I kept my eyes closed and allowed the hands to massage my back. He soon straddled my lower back. I groaned as the fingers massaged my back harder. He chuckled at my enjoyment. Then I felt him lean forward, his breath touching the back of my neck, making me shudder.

"Good morning baby," came a husky voice.

I froze and my heart skipped a beat. I could hear the shower running from across the room. The voice that still rang in my ears was a little lower than the man who had woken me up a few minutes ago.

"K-K-Kevin?" I squeaked.

"Miss me?" he husked.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I asked fearfully.

"You know exactly why I'm here baby," Kevin whispered in my ear.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I felt Kevin's hand run down my sides toward my butt.

"Please, Kevin, don't do this," I begged.

"If only you had a choice," he threatened as his hands grabbed my pajama pants and boxers.

"JOE!" I screamed.

Kevin was quick at grabbing a fistful of my hair and shoving my face into the pillow. I struggled against Kevin's grip but he just pushed my head down harder. It got to the point where I couldn't breathe and I gave up. Kevin yanked my head back and just seconds after he released my hair he stuffed a sock in my mouth. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks as I choked on the sock that gagged me.

Seconds after my pajama pants hit the floor and my boxers were around my ankles, Kevin's rough hands gripped my wrists and pushed them on the bed. As his teeth bent down on my shoulder I let a whimper escape my throat. When I whimpered Kevin's fingernails dug into my skin. The pain was almost too much to handle and made my toes curl.

"Keep quiet!" Kevin warned as he let go of my wrists and ran his fingers down my back.

I looked at my hurt wrists and watched blood slowly trickle down my skin. Then Kevin's hand gripped my hair and pulled my head up again, causing me to whimper in pain.

"Enjoy the ride," Kevin husked. "There will be plenty more to come."

He then shoved my face into the pillow. Within seconds, my fingers were painfully gripping the sheets and I was screaming into the pillow, my lower body numbing as the pain worsened. I screamed at the top of my lungs when he went as deep inside of me as he could go. The pain was so intense that I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. All I could do was wish for it to be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV:**

When Kevin spilled inside of me I thought he was done, but he wasn't. He just kept going, spilling more and more inside of me. I was now sobbing and choking on the sock. Then Kevin flipped me around and started giving me a handjob. Once I came Kevin started playing with the tip of my penis. In case you didn't know after ejaculation, the tip of the penis is very sensitive. I squirmed and cried but Kevin didn't stop.

He covered my mouth with his left hand so that I couldn't spit the sock out and messed with my tip with his right hand. He rubbed, flicked, and even bit it and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I heard the shower turn off. Kevin heard it too and stopped. Then he pulled my boxers up and grabbed my pajama pants. He slipped my pajama pants over me and pulled the covers over me. Then he flipped me over so it looked like I hadn't moved. I was too tired and in too much pain to fight back.

"See you later sexy," Kevin said as he ran out the door.

I buried my face in the pillow and cried. I spit the sock out of my mouth and gasped for air before I continued to cry. I heard the door open and whipped my head around, afraid that Kevin came back, but it was just Joe. I relaxed and sniffled. Joe saw that I was crying and ran over to me. Then he saw the wet spot on his bed where my semen was and his face grew red with anger.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"K-K-K-Kev," was all I could get out before I burst into tears.

"Oh Nick!" Joe said.

He ran to me and rubbed my back as I cried. Then he saw the blood on my wrists. He left the room and came back with the First-Aid kit. He let me stay on my stomach as he gently cleaned my wrists and wrapped gauze around them. He then lightly kissed my wrists and kissed my forehead. I sniffled and Joe wiped a few tears away. I loved Joe so much. I felt so safe around him.

Then I saw a glimmer of anger in his eye as he stood up. He left the room and I soon heard yelling. Then I heard a thump and something crash to the floor. I gasped as I heard struggling and Dad's footsteps coming up the stairs. Dad then started yelling and I heard two smacks.

"Kevin raped Nick!" I heard Joe yell.

"So?" I heard Dad say. I shivered when I realized Dad didn't care.

"SO? He's your son, not some sex toy!" Joe shouted.

"Could've fooled me," Dad said.

"Where's Mom?" Joe asked.

"She's at the store," Dad said. "You can talk to her when she gets back."

"Fine!" Joe said.

I heard Joe stomp into his room and he closed and locked his door. I sniffled and he turned to me.

"How much did you hear?" Joe asked.

"I h-heard that D-Dad thinks I'm a s-sex t-toy," I whispered.

"Oh Nick," Joe said softly.

He came over to me and sat on his bed. I still haven't moved since Kevin's raped me. My butt was screaming in pain still and I was afraid that if I moved it would hurt even more. Joe laid down next to me and kissed my lips. I was crying too hard to kiss back. So Joe stopped kissing and started rubbing my back. I started calming down when he started massaging my back.

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30. I slept through breakfast. I looked around Joe's room and saw Joe at his desk. He was writing something down. I rolled over and groaned. I was still sore from my…uh…encounter with Kevin this morning. Joe whipped his head around when he heard me moan. He ran to my side and ran his fingers through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I just moaned. "Oh."

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked hoarsely.

"Sure," Joe said.

I sat up and groaned. My butt was still hurting. Joe heard me groan and helped me stand up quickly. Then he wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and led me to the bathroom. As we were walking to the bathroom Kevin walked up. I gripped onto Joe and Joe squeezed me gently.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I'll protect you."

I relaxed a little once Kevin walked into his room. Joe stood outside the bathroom door while I went. After I went I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, no lie. My face was blotchy from crying and my eyes were red. No wonder Joe was so worried. I looked awful. I splashed water on my face and walked out the door. Joe held my hand as we walked downstairs to eat lunch.

Mom came home right as we were finishing lunch. Joe ran to Mom and told her what happened. Mom gasped and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I will talk to both of them about this!" she said.

She came over to me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at her as she put away her groceries. Joe watched me as I finished eating. Judging by how much Joe has done for me so far, I knew he wouldn't hurt me like Kevin did. I knew I was safe when I was with Joe.

We went back to Joe's room once I finished lunch. Kevin was waiting for us when we got there. Joe pushed me behind him and glared at Kevin.

"What do you want?" Joe snarled at Kevin.

"I just wanted to apologize to Nick for my behavior," Kevin said. "I haven't taken my pill lately but I did today and realized what I did was wrong. I'm sorry Nick."

I gripped onto Joe's shoulders when Kevin walked up to us. I hid my face on Joe's back when Kevin touched my hand. Then Kevin left. I was shaking like crazy. Joe turned around and kissed me. I kissed back and allowed him to stick his tongue in my mouth. I started to moan when Joe's tongue danced with mine. Then Joe pulled away and picked me up bridal style. I was surprised when he did that. He put me down on his bed and crawled on top of me. He rubbed my stomach as we made out. Then Joe took my shirt off. He started kissing me from my lips down to my stomach. I moaned at the contact. Then Joe started playing with the hem of my pajama pants, asking to take them off. I was about to say yes when I had a flashback of Kevin raping me. I started whimpering and shaking. The next thing I knew Joe's face was in front of mine. He looked worried.

"It's okay Nick," he said softly. "I won't do it if you're not ready."

I nodded and calmed down. Joe laid down beside me and played with my curls. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I really loved him, like REALLY loved him. I loved him so much that I couldn't stand being away from him. Joe snuggled up next to me and I fell asleep.


End file.
